Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 May 2016
04:04 Kto pamięta ze nowa ma urodziny? 04:04 :o 04:05 D: 04:05 D1 04:05 Ja już złożyłem życzenia 04:06 Pozdrawiam nową i najlepszego : D 04:06 Składać życzenia gimbusy, bo nowej będzie smutno XD 04:06 A wracając do tematu marble hornets 04:07 Slenderman jest najbardziej tajemniczą postacią z jakiejkolwiek creepypasty 04:07 Co jest w nim tajemniczego? Wiem że jest wysoki, ma białą twarz i straszył dzieci (lf) 04:07 Siema 04:08 o/ 04:08 Witaj Kurosz. 04:08 Elo 04:08 Typ ma 2,5 metra wzrostu, macki, białą "skórę" garnitur, stoi bez ruchu i gapi się pustą facjatą na ciebie, psuje kamery i dręczy przez żywot 04:08 Elo 04:09 A przy okazji ma proxies, czyli ma władzę nad umysłami. 04:09 No to co w nim tajemniczego jak wszystko o nim wymieniłeś? 04:09 I umiejętność teleportacji 04:10 Przecie slender nie istnieje 04:10 Wszystkiego najlepszego Nowa 04:10 Najbardziej tajemniczą postacią CREEPYPASTY 04:10 Ale po co ten caps? 04:10 Najbardziej tajemniczą jest Stwór z lasu 04:10 Wyróżnienie 04:10 Pochodzenie tkwi w tajemnicy Slendera. 04:10 Nikogo nie obchodzi wyróżnienie. 04:11 No właśnie, nie ma pochodzenia, historii, początków, czegokolwiek co dałoby ten obraz postaci jak u innych 04:11 Dziękuję Jajko, dziękuję Eńku <3 04:11 C: 04:11 Proszę : D 04:12 ^-^ 04:12 Nowa, oni nawet nie wiedzieli że masz urodziny, ale sie nie mieszam :D 04:12 04:12 Nowa, wsio latek, byś nie miała koszmarków z Karu <3 04:12 Awww, dziękuję Kuro <3 04:12 Snif, sza. 04:12 23 września też mi złożycie życzenia? XD 04:12 I wiecie co jest najgorsze w slenderze? 04:12 Że lubi dzieci 04:13 Dwunastoletnie dziewczynki piszące o jego "życiu i historii" 04:13 To ja też się dołożę: najlepszego, spełnienia marzeń i szybszego rośnięcia. ;D 04:13 huehuehue rośnięcia (lf) 04:13 Wzrostu* 04:13 (lf) 04:14 Wielkoości (lf) 04:14 Meh, nie ogarniam przez tę chorobę. ;-; 04:14 Straszne jest to, że takie dzieci łączą osobne cp i tworzą potworki typu: slender mieszka w domu z jeffem, L.J, E.J, tobym, maskym i hoodym, benem itp 04:14 Oj no, Master nie może się doczekać, kiedy prokurator nie będzie patrzył na Nową. 04:15 I to mnie dobija ._. 04:15 .v. 04:15 Huehue 04:15 Macki? 04:15 (lf) 04:15 Master, jesteś okropny! >:C 04:15 Heheheh (lenny) 04:15 Wcale nie jestem taka niska! 04:15 Oj 04:15 Nowa, nie tego wzrostu... 04:15 (lf) 04:16 Zły emotek, coś mi nie wyszło 04:16 Wrrrr 04:16 Mrrr XD 04:16 Ej 04:16 Co to za pedofilia 04:16 Kuro, to ja już wiem co mu tak śpieszno do spotkania 04:16 Dobra, poddaję się, nie będę się odzywał. .v. 04:16 ( lf ) Eniu 04:16 Ano (lf) 04:16 (lf) 04:16 (mean) Nowa ile mierzysz ? 04:16 Obejrzałam wczoraj cały ostatni sezon AHS, nie mam co oglądać. 04:16 163 cm :c 04:16 Obejrzyj mlp keppo 04:17 No nie jesteś wysoka XD 04:17 >:C 04:17 Ale cos innego masz duże (lf) 04:17 Mi już poszatkowało mózg, teraz wabię innych hehe 04:17 Więć sie nie martw 04:18 Ano 04:18 Ja mam 164 cm ._. 04:18 A ja 187 cm ale sie nie mieszam... 04:18 Nowa przynajmniej jeszcze rośnie 04:18 A ja 187 (kappa) 04:18 Ja nie >.> 04:18 Elo snif xd 04:18 Eniu... 04:18 Jestem kurduplem. 04:18 Cersei ma 157 więc... 04:18 Kuro 04:18 Eniu coś zrobił XD 04:19 nie rosnę od 1,5 roku .v. 04:19 Tylko gdzie mam to 187 (kappa) 04:19 w sumie 2 lat 04:19 Do 18 roku życia możesz urosnąć 04:19 A ja rosne i rosne 04:19 Albo do 16. 04:19 Nie pamiętam 04:19 Kuro 04:19 21 roku życia 04:19 ale ja nie chcę : 04:19 :c * 04:19 Nie, kobieta nie rośnie do 21 roku życia 04:19 tak btw 04:19 Nowa, ale coś ci jeszcze po drodze urośnie... (lf) 04:19 >:C 04:19 Kuro 04:19 Ee nie? mężczyźni do 21 roku 04:19 Ale przypomnij mi 04:19 Moja siostra w wieku 16 lat miała 172 04:19 żebym nigdy przenigdy 04:20 ale to nigdy nigdy 04:20 Do 18 dobiła do 177 04:20 Teraz ma 21 nadal nie urosła 04:20 Nie spotkała się na raz z Araczem, Masterem, Azem, Rycerzem i Sniffem :c 04:20 U wot 04:20 M8 04:20 Czemu 04:20 Hm... 04:20 xD 04:20 Może dlatego, że prawie wszyscy macie +180 cm? >:C 04:20 No dobra, Az tyle nie ma 04:21 Nie martw się, z Rycem raczej się nie spotkamy. 04:21 Heheheheheheh 04:21 On ma 2 metry D: 04:21 Damn 04:21 Master, w sumie powiedział, że mi połamie ręce 04:21 i poprzebija kolana prętami .v. 04:21 Nowa, jak sie spotkami (lf) To zobaczysz jaki ja wysoki :) 04:21 .v. 04:21 Czekam >:C 04:21 Snif, jak Kaszub? 04:21 Muszę sie schylać by przez drzwi przejść 04:21 Btw widzieliście taki artykuł: 04:21 "Krowa złamała mi ręce odbytem"? 04:21 coo 04:21 No mówiłem 187 cm 04:21 Gówniana sprawa 04:22 Oj 04:22 (kappa) 04:22 Snif, jesteś okropny >:C 04:22 Wyglądam na 2 metry 04:22 Już w przedszkolu mi mówili że jestem gigantem 04:22 Mam znajomego, który ma 2 m 04:22 Ja też mam 187 04:22 Ale podskoczyłem 04:22 Nowa, bycie wysokim ma swoje wady! 04:22 I zawsze się ze mnie nabija 04:22 Nie byłem wysoki w podstawówce 04:23 Ale wiecie co? 04:23 Niskie jest piękne. 04:23 Raz byłem w domu koleżanki 04:23 Kuro, nie :c 04:23 Ma niskie sufity 04:23 Chociaż 04:23 Niskie jest piękne? Tró 04:23 Widziałem zdjecie nowej więc wiem XD (lf) 04:23 Obiłem sobie głowę o framugę i musiałem zostać na noc 04:23 ;-; 04:23 ;///; 04:23 Moja nauczycielka od fizyki ma nieco ponad 150. 04:23 Nie jest piękna. 04:23 Xd 04:23 Nie zawsze małe jest piękne XD 04:24 Nie ufajcie niskim mieszkaniom 04:24 Egzakli 04:24 Nigdy 04:24 Nowa 04:24 Podobał sie filmik co ci podesłałem? (lf) ten drugi 04:24 A dobra, ja idę 04:24 Mam sufit na 3 metry, także gites jest. 04:24 Nowa 04:24 Trzymajcie się, cześć 04:25 nara 04:25 Myślę, że bardziej Snifa się powinnaś bać 04:25 Pa 04:25 Niż Modada 04:25 Hej. 04:25 ;///; 04:25 nio ;-; 04:25 No ale ten filmik fajny 04:25 A wiesz kogo ja się najbardziej boję? 04:25 Kotek sie razi prądem w lampie, dziewczyny nic nie robią, ahh te kociaki <3 04:25 Karu 04:25 i Jeffeny 04:25 A na 3 miejscu ja 04:26 chrrrup 04:26 Snif, a ciebie nie lubię 04:26 No wiem 04:26 Ale zawsze sie witasz ze mną uśmieszkiem 04:27 już nie będę 04:28 yhym 04:31 . 04:31 kropka 04:32 Poumierali. 04:32 Dokładnie 04:33 wrrr 04:33 Zimno ci? 04:33 ;v 04:34 Nowa wibruje. 04:34 (Temmie) 04:34 wibruje (lf) XD 04:35 Jesu jak to brzmi 04:35 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gjgMo3L9YbE 04:36 Jezu co to jest Sajko 04:36 Jak można kochać karpia 04:36 Jak widać można 04:36 A wiesz co kocha pewna kobieta w USA/ 04:36 ? 04:36 Most? 04:37 Jeść prochy swego męża 04:37 A 04:37 To o tej też słyszałam 04:37 Pal 04:37 czy to jest wtedy kanibalizm? 04:37 *palce lizać 04:37 A ja mam przeokropny katar. 04:37 No bo ona go zjada ale on jest w postaci prochu 04:37 Pomocy. 04:37 W teorii (?) 04:37 Master, nie tylko ty 04:38 Arma, nikt Ci nie pokaże. 04:39 .v. 04:39 Nie lubi Cię chyba 04:39 Uświadomiłem mu prawdę. 04:40 To se poszedł, pozbawiony nadziei. 04:40 Nadziei 04:41 Nadzieji, jak Komór. 04:42 ;-; ktoś jest w moim domu 04:42 Chyba 04:42 Schowaj się. 04:42 Bo jestem sam a drzwi sie otworzyły od łazienki 04:42 Hello, it's me. 04:42 jesus, to mój pies (wtf) 04:42 Adele Ci się włamała. 04:42 XD 04:42 Pies to fake. 04:43 A niby co 04:43 Adele. 04:43 Ta 04:43 Albo jakiś dziod. 04:43 To czemu adele mi siedzi na kolanach? 04:43 Uuu. 04:43 To prędzej dziod. 04:43 I sie paczy na mnie 04:43 (Mean) 04:44 Dziody zboczone na starość. 04:44 O kurde 04:44 Teraz na serio ktoś chyba jest 04:44 D: 04:44 Mój pies na kolanach a drzwi od kibla się ruszajo 04:44 Dwa dziody. 04:44 Pomocy ;-; 04:45 Albo dziod i Adele. 04:45 Jutro też macie wolne od szkoły? 04:45 Ja niestety nie 04:45 No pomocy drzwi sie ruszajo 04:45 Jesus 04:45 Ja przeżywam agonię spowodowaną katarem, więc tak czy siak nie idę. 04:45 Mam przeciąg , dlatego 04:45 (lf) 04:46 Masz dwa dziody, dlatego. 04:46 Wsadź se gdzieś te dziody 04:46 Two dziods one Snif. 04:46 * SnifSnif zabiera internet masterowi 04:47 Dobrze ci tak XD 04:47 Nielimitowane łącze, You have no power here. (Bp) 04:47 Nah 04:49 Ja jutro idę do szkoły .-. 04:50 Mi tu 04:50 Ale fajnie że piatek 04:52 yo 04:52 Hej 04:52 o/ 04:52 Witaj. 04:53 Czesc demon (szatan) xd 04:53 Ić pan 04:53 do diabua 04:53 <3 04:53 okeu 04:53 ;c 04:53 Hejka nowo 04:54 Marian 04:54 Nowa ma urodziny 04:54 Składaj życzenia albo kijem 04:54 ;o 04:55 oh nie złożyłam jeszcze życzeń... 04:55 ojej 04:55 no tak 04:55 ja też 04:57 o/ 04:57 o/ 04:57 Halo. 04:57 Adam 04:57 ? 04:57 Nowa ma urodziny, więc składaj życzenia albo z kija 04:58 Adamałkę <3 04:58 Ehh? 04:58 Potwór z pasty puzyno nie jest straszny? 04:58 ;c 04:58 rip 04:58 Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! 04:58 Kurone <3 04:58 Hej wam 04:59 Niemiecki kojarzy mi się z krówkami 04:59 Hej nowo 04:59 wut? 04:59 Kuro 04:59 Wykrywa mi League jako wirus 04:59 xD 04:59 musiałem przeinstalować '=' 04:59 Avast? 05:00 ta 05:00 Hej Marian 05:00 Wszyscy mają ten problem 05:00 .v. 05:00 A wiesz, czemu? 05:00 no? 05:00 Bo Avast ssie 05:00 mhm 05:00 btw hej kyu 05:00 I sam w sobie jest wirusem 05:00 Hej Marian 05:00 Adam a wiesz co? 05:01 Mogę testować nowego klienta lola ;w; 05:01 (ayfkm) 05:02 Są testy alpha 05:02 Ten uczuć, kiedy czujesz uczuć. 05:02 I każdy, kto ma dostęp do PBE może wziąć udział w testach 05:02 Poor Blonde Electricity. 05:03 :v 05:04 ;D 06:16 ^^ ^^ ^^ 06:16 Nowuś! <3 06:16 double love 06:16 Awww ^-^ 06:17 yo riv 06:17 Kto psychol? 06:17 Yo Nos 06:18 kurde zapomniałem do piwnicy iść ;-; 06:18 Sajku o/ 06:18 o/ 06:28 Kuro <3 06:28 Kurooo <3 06:29 Mam jutro trzy kartkówki i sprawdzian 06:29 Nie uczę się, bo nie. 06:30 ;-; 06:30 thug life 06:30 mam jutro wolne 06:30 ;-; 06:31 a ja mature z angielskiego 06:32 :< 06:33 razy dwa 06:35 Riv, do tych dołpów kupić sobie Pink Fata? 06:37 do srebra? 06:37 nom 06:37 są w standardzie do nich 06:37 O, to git 06:37 dzięki 06:41 spirytus here 06:41 elo 06:42 elo 06:45 Stasieniek! 2016 05 05